scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kion Potter Movie Series
Harry Potter - Kion ( The Lion Guard ) * Teen Harry Potter - Kion ( Teenage ) ( The Lion Guard ) * Teenage/Young Audit/Audit Harry Potter - Kion ( Audit ) ( The Lion Guard; OC ) * Ron Wealsle - Berlioz ( The Aristocats ) * Teen/Teenage Ron Wealsle - Sylvester ( Looney Turnes ) * Young Audit/Audit Ron Wealsle - Francis ( Felidae ) * Hermione Granger - Twilght Sparkle ( Young ) My little pony friendship is magic ) * Teen Hermione Granger - Teenage Twilght Spakle ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Teenage/Young Audit/Audit Hermione Granger - Twilight Sparkle ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Draco Malfory - Ronno ( Young ) ( Bambi ) * Draco Malfory Teen/Young Audit/Audit - Ronno ( Bambi ) * Dumbledore - Great Prince ( Bambi ) * Professor Mcgonagall - Princess Celestia ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Professor Snape - Nigel (Rio) * Professor Filtwick - Emmet ( The Lego Movie ) * Professor Quriell - Shere Khan ( Mowgil; 2018 ) * Hagrid - Genie ( Aladdin; 2019 ) * Troll - TIrek ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Vernon Dursley - Ratcliffe ( Pocahontas ) * Petunia Dursley - Cruella De Vill ( 101 Dalmations ) *Dudley Dursley - Sid ( Toy Story ) *Neville Longbotton - Hathi Jr. ( The Jungle Book ) *Teen Neville Longbotton - Horton ( Horton Hears a Who ) *Young Audit/Aduit Neville Longbotton - Manny ( Ice Age ) *Molly Wealsle - Duchess ( The Aristocats ) *Arthur Wealsle - Thomas O’Malley ( The Aristocats ) *Fred and George Weasle - Oliver ( Oliver and company and Toulouse ( The Aristoacats ) *Teen/Young Audit/Audit Fred and George Weasle - Jean-Tom ( Gay Purr-EE ) and Danny ( Cats Don‘t Dance ) *Percy Wealser - Tom ( Tom and Jerry the Movie ) *Ginny Weasle -Rani ( The Lion Guard ) *Teen Ginny Weasle - Rani ( Teen ) ( The Lion Guard; OC ) *Young Audit/Audit Ginny Weasle - Rani ( Audit ) ( The Lion Guard; OC ) *Luicius Malfory - King Shomba ( My little pony friendship is magic ) *Dobby - Spongebob (W/Patrick Star as an extra ) ( Spongebob Squadpants ) *Gildory Lockhart - The Joker ( Batman ) *Tom Ridder - Rasputin ( Anastasia ) *Baskilsk - King Kong ( King Kong ) *Professor Lupin - Discord ( My little pony friendship is magic ) *Surius Black - Balto ( Batlto ) *Wormtails - Joe ( Help I’m a Fish ) *Fleur Delacour - Elsa ( Frozen ) *Cedtic diggory - Hiccup ( How To Train Your Dragon ) *Viktor Krum - Maui ( Moana ) *Drangon - Shaug ( The Hobbit ) *Nagina - Zira ( The lion King 2; Simba’s Pride ) *Lord Voldemort - Scar ( The Lion King; 2019 ) *deatheaters - Hyenas ( The Lion King ),Decepticons ( Transformed Trilogy ) *Mad Eye Moody - Peter Griffin ( Family Guy ) *Dolorus Umbridge - Reirel ( The Lion Guard ) *Luna Lovegood - Pinkie Pie ( My little pony friendship is magic ) *Naricissa Malfory - Queen Crystal ( My little pony friendship is magic ) *Cho Chang - Rarity ( My Little Pony friendship is magic ) *Bellatrix Lestrange - Carrie ( Evil ) ( Tyrannosaur Rulez ) *Professoer Slaghorn - Homer ( The Simpsons ) *Tom Ridder ( Age 11) - Peter Shepherd ( Jumanji ) *Fenrir Grayback - Nuka ( The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride ) Other Cast: * Baby Harry - Simba ( Baby ) ( The Lion King ) * Spider - Giant Cyberman ( Doctor Who ) * Spiders - Cybermans ( Doctor Who ) * 1st Brother - Dominic Toretto ( The Fast and the Furious ) * 2th Brother - Luke O‘ Banner ( The Fast and the Furious ) * 3th Brother - Max Jackson ( Max Jackson ) * Darth - Shang ( The Hobbit ) * Sanatcher - Kill Croc ( Batman ) * Scabior - Bane ( Batman ) * Rufus Scrimgeour - Makuu ( The Lion Guard ) * Dean Thomas - Bart ( The Simpons ) * Marietta Edgeeomba - Mais Lockwood ( Jurassic world Falling Kingdom ) * Seamus Finnigan - Finn ( Adventure Time ) * Marcus Melby - Fry ( Help I’m a Fish ) * Mrs Norris - Mewette ( Gay Purr-EE ) * Emmeline Vane - Anna ( Frozen ) * Elphias Doge - Kristoff ( Frozen ) * Nymphadora Tonks - Jenna ( Balto ) * Mundungus Fletcher - Mushu ( Mulan ) * Kingsley Shacklebolt - Flynn Rider ( Tangled ) * Kracher - Puss in Boots ( Shrek ) * Yaxley - Spirittrap ( Five Night At Freddy’s CryNight ) * Lavender Brown - Kitten Softpaws ( Puss in Boots ) * Muggle Orphan - Benny ( The Lego Movie ) * Mrs. Black - Vitani ( Audit ) ( The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride ) * Mrs, Figg - Elsa ( Frozen ) * Mrs. Cole - Anut May ( Spider-man ) * Griphook - Bad Cop ( The Lego Movie ) * Mafalda Hopkirk - Mrs. Potts ( Beauty and the Beast ) * Waitress - Belle ( Beauty and the Beast ) * Reg cattermole - Cogsworth ( Beauty and the beast ) * Regulus Black - Leonard ( The Angry birds movie ) * Dragomir Despard - Naveen ( The Princess and the Frog ) * Zacharis Smith - Fiver ( Watership Down ) * Michael Corner - Prince Philip ( Sleeping Beauty ) * Mary Cattermole - Mary Jane ( Spider-Man ) * Thorfinn Rowler - Calceface ( All Dog Go to heaven ) * Dolohov - Kill ( All Dog Go to heaven ) * Charity Burbage - Mama Odie ( The Princess and the Frog ) * Dick Cresswell - Robin ( Batman ) * Sasan Brown - Sasan Test ( Johnny Test ) * Dedalus Diggles - Rafiki ( The Lion King ) * Pius Tickesser - Guy ( The Croob ) * Anabeela Figg - Anga ( The Lion Guard ) * Madae Mixime - Dalia ( Aladdin; 2019 ) * Bathilde - The Grant Hight Witch ( The Wiches ) * Blaise - Young Boba Fett ( Star Wars ) * Cormae Mclaggan - Zazu ( The Lion king ) * Gregorovitch - Doc Brown ( Back to the Future ) * Gregorovich ( Young ) - Marty ( Back to the Future ) * Greogorovich ( Old ) - Gandalf ( Time Lord of the Rings ) * Professor Grubbly-Pink - Moana ( Moana ) * Madame Pofery - Princess Luna ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Madame Pince - Louis Griffin ( Famliy Guy ) * Professor Sprout - Marge ( The Simpsons ) * Gryffindors - Spongebob’s Character ( Spongebob Squadpants ) * Slytherins - Lord Gamrdom‘s Army,Villains ( Lego Ninjago Trilogy/Movie ),Robot, Micro Managers,Skeletons ( The Lego Movie ),Scar’s Army,Makucha’s Army ( The Lion Guard ) * Ravenclaws - My little pony‘s Character ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Hufflepuffs - Cars ( Cars Trilogy ) * Alicia Spinnet - Lisa ( The Simpsons ) * Lee Jorden - Bart ( The Simpsons ) * Angelina Johnson - Mag Griffin ( Family Guy ) * Hestie Jones - Elimy ( Thomas the Tank engine ) * Madam Irma Prince - Candnase ( Phineas and Freb ) * Oilver Wood - Percy ( Thomas the Tank engine ) * Parvati Patil - AppleBoom ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Padma Patil - Sweetie Belle ( My Little Pony friendship is magic ) * Colin Creevey - Cris Griffin ( Family Guy ) * Seamus Finnigan - Zackley Baker ( Zachary Baker ) * Katis Belle - Melody ( The Little mermaid ) * Salley-Anna Peeks - Daphnia ( Scooby Doo Live Action ) * Professor Vector - Tigeress ( Kung Fu Panda ) * Professor sinstra - Viper ( Kung Fu Panda ) * Professor Binns - Red ( The Angry birds movie ) * Professor Trelaway - Ariel ( The Little mermaid ) * Vicent Crabble - Garble ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Gregory Goyle - Hyp ( w/Mutt and Nod as an extra ) ( The Land Before Time ) * Marus Flint - Lord Gamrdom ( Lego Ninjago ) * Millicent Bulstrode - Sliver Sponebob ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Penelope Clarwater - Scootaloo ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Justin Fing Flethley - Lighting McQueen ( Cars ) * Susan Bones - Salley ( Cars ) * Ernie Macillan - Mater ( Cars ) * Hannah Abbott - Holly ( Cars 2 ) * Wich ( Gray ) - Mrs. Brisby ( The Secret of NIMH ) * Griphook - Merlin ( Finding Nemo ) * Goblins - Various Fish’s * Moaning Myrtle - Sliver ( The Angry birds movie 2 ) * Nearly Headless Nick - Bomb ( The Angry birds movie ) * The Gray Lady - Stella ( The Angry birds movie ) * The Fat Friar - Chuck ( The Angry birds movie ) * The Blood Baron - Red ( The Angry birds movie ) * Sir Patrick Delaney - Blu ( Rio ) * Professor Binns - Nico ( Rio ) * Fat Lady - Mini ( Rio 2 ) * Ghost - Birds ( The Angry birds movie,Rio 1,2 ) * Doris Crockford - Velmon ( Scooby Doo Live Action ) * Reginald Cattermole - Wiliie ( The Simpsons ) * Rover Davies - Aladdin ( Aladdin ) * Broderick Bobe - Freddy FrazBear ( Fiver Night at Freddy’s CryNight ) * Barty Crouch Junior - Cat r Waul ( American Tails Fievel Goes West ) * Terence Higgs - Flik ( A Bug Life ) * Dirk Cresswell - Jermery ( The Secret of NIMH ) * Amos Diggory - Stork ( How To Train Your Drangon ) * Doris Crockford - Bonnie ( Family Guy ) * Wizard ( Red ) - Joe ( Family Guy ) * Wizards ( Witch ) - Mrs. Puff ( Spongebob Squadpants ) * Mr Ollivander - Shrek ( Shrek ) * Tom to Inkeeper - Quasimodo ( The Huchback of Notre Dame ) * Madame Malker - Jasmine ( Aladdin ) * Madame Rosiemerta - Tiana ( The Princess and the Frog ) * Stan Shunpike - Po ( Kung Fu Panda ) * Ernie Prang - Monkey ( Kung Fu Panda ) * Rita Skeetenn - Rapzunel ( Tangled ) * Cornelius Fudge - Bagheera ( Mowgil; 2018 ) * Macnair - Shrek ( Help I’m a Fish ) * Boy - Nemo ( Finding Nemo ) * Girl - Stella ( Starfish ) ( Help I’m a Fish ) * Voralist - Ma Meerkat ( The Lion King 1 1/2 ) * Guitarist - Timon ( The Lion King ) * Mr. Mason - Woody ( Toy Story ) * Mrs. Mason - Bo Peep ( Toy Story ) * Milkman - Scooby Doo ( Scooby Doo Live Action ) * Station Guard - Batman ( Lego Batman Movie ) * Station Guards - Various Lego People * Trolley Wiches - Kala ( Tarzan ) * Shifty Wiches - Kai ( Lego Ninjago ) * Dragon Handler - Cole ( Lego Ninjago ) * Wizard ( Green ) - Jay ( Lego Ninjago ) * Drammer - Zane ( Lego Ninjago ) * Bassist - Lloyd ( Lego Ninjago ) * Born - Crab ( Help I’m a Fish ) * Xenophillius Lovergood - Igneous Pie ( My little pony friendship is magic ) Category:Jackrollsdimondmon16hd Rulez Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof